


Shackled In My Embrace

by Signmeupforallthegayships



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregancy kink, Requested, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signmeupforallthegayships/pseuds/Signmeupforallthegayships
Summary: Wynonna finds herself in a bit of a mess. Can she get out of it or will she embrace it?Requested by anonymous. Reposted from my fanfiction account





	Shackled In My Embrace

She should NOT be turned on right now. But she's always had a kinky side, had a thing for being tied up. A little restraint never hurt anybody. Except that she's currently tied up by Mercedes aka not really Mercedes but one of the widow sisters. Who the fuck kidnaps an about to burst preggo lady, what a bitch. A really sexy bitch. Fuck. She shakes her head to get the image of Mercedes kneeling in front of her, Mercedes hands slowly sliding up- No! Wynonna, stop it.

She's a little turned on, okay a lot turned on, shut the fuck up, as she watches the way Mercedes runs her eyes slowly up the length of her body whilst licking her lips. Dear god, she's looking at me like I'm fucking edible. Wynonna internally groans because her hormones are begging for release. Her clit throbs at the prospect of being properly fucked. She subtly rubs her thighs together to get some type of release. Fuck these pregnant hormones. Literally fuck them, because she groans. Loudly.

Hiding her blush, she looks down to try and even her breathing out. C'mon Wynonna, you fucking got this. She snaps her head up when she hears giggling. Fuck, why is she giggling? Why is it cute? It's not cute Wynonna. She watches Mercedes slowly kneel in front of her and disappear from sight. God damn belly, I want to see this! She feels light feathery touches to her legs. Fuck fuck fuck, you will not come from some fucking ankle touches. This is not the 1800's. She's startled from her thoughts.

"Mmm, you seem like you're enjoying this entirely too much".

"Nah, sorry lady. I thought you were slowly dying with the way you're thirsting." Cause let's be honest, Wynonna knows when someone is into her. I mean have you seen me, I'm fucking hot. Also Mercedes is incredibly bad at hiding it.

She feels her legs being spread apart feeling slightly ashamed at how compliant she's being. At a poor attempt to stop Mercedes, she tries to kick her legs only to find that it's bound tightly. She can't stop her arousal from coursing through her body, her panties definitely ruined. She's panting. Fuck Wynonna, you are no ones thirsty bitch. Reign it in. She tries to stop the whimper that comes tumbling out when Mercedes steps back. God damn it. Her eyes stalk Mercedes as she turns away with a smirk only to return with a knife in her hand. She watches Mercedes twirl it in her hand and she gushes just a little bit more. She feels the soft tip of the knife slide down her neck which is quickly trailed by Mercedes warm wet tongue. Wynonna lolls her head to side to give her more access. She feels teeth scrape up to her ear, "I think..." a soft bite to her ear "that if you want any release..." Mercedes steps back and stares directly in her eyes, "you're gonna have to beg for it".

She was not a beggar. And she sure as hell wasn't about to beg Mercedes for it. Fuck that. "You're the last person I'd beg" she spits out. Mercedes smirks, "then I guess I'll have to make you".

Mercedes makes quick work of her clothes, slashing through the fabric with the knife. She feels the cool breeze hit her all at once, nipples straining out due to the cold or arousal, by that point it was hard to tell. The only thing left were her panties. She knows she's left a dark wet spot. She can feel the pooling of wetness, can smell it.

She watches Mercedes look at her artwork; her clothes in shredded rags on the ground, nipples hard and begging to be touched, her panties a mess. She watches as Mercedes steps closer once again, runs the blade of the knife across her neck, circling her nipples with the tip of the knife, she feels the knife caress her round belly, scratching. She moans. Shit, I might come from this. She can't see anymore, but she can feel the knife run over her panties, over her slit, collecting the wetness that has seeped through. "Open your eyes", her eyes snap open as she watches Mercedes stand and run the knife gently over her tongue as she tastes her juices. Fuck me.

"Oh, I intend to." Mercedes responds. Damn it brain. Keeps thoughts inside head. Wynonna groans as she feels Mercedes rip her underwear off, she hears the clattering of the knife as it hits the ground. She watches as Mercedes licks her wetness from her panties. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. She flails a little, trying to get some friction where she needs it the most, but the restraints are tight, keeping her from moving and inch. She hears laughter. "Fuck you!" Wynonna shouts angrily.

"Tsk tsk, you should be nicer to me".

Wynonna feels Mercedes scratch down her stomach, leaving angry red marks on her round belly. She feels her hands start a slow decent downward, teasing her. C'mon, get to it already. Light feathery touches stroke the inside of her upper thighs. She hates (loves) that she can't see what Mercedes is doing, doesn't know what the next move will be. The fingers trail upwards closer to the source of heat, they linger at the soft curls, stroking. She chokes.

"All you have to do is beg".

No no no. "Please!" She can't help by yell out.

"Mmm getting there... like you really mean it". Mercedes mouth traces a path from her neck to her left breast. Her tongue swirls around the nipple, as her left hand encompass the right. Mercedes lifts her breast, heavy with built up breast milk. Her finger tips tease her nipple, pinching and pulling lightly. Her right hand ghosting along her nether lips. Fuck, I think I'm gonna come. Mercedes continues her assault on her left breast, biting softly and sucking gently on the tit.

"Harder, fuck, har- please", her breath shakey, attempting to keep her orgasm at bay. She can feel the smile against her tit. The sudden harsh bite to her right nipple, the hard pull to her left, and the pinch to her clit forces her orgasm to spill out. "Fuck! I'm coming...!" She gasps for breath, trying to recover from her orgasm. She glances toward Mercedes and spots the satisfied smirk resting on her face.

Struggling to look unphased with her orgasm, Wynonna responds to the arrogant look, "is that all you got?" She scoffs, "I've had better fucks from Virgin Mary herself".

Mercedes cackles loudly, "if you think that was fucking... you need to go back to Sex Ed", Mercedes quickly shoves two fingers into her, biting down on her ear "this is fucking". Mercedes hammers into Wynonna, hard, fast, and without any remorse.

Wynonna cries out, "ooohh shit". She can hear how wet she is, can feel it drip down the inside of her thighs, her back arching as her impending orgasm builds. Her fingers are perfect. She's close. So fucking close. She whimpers out in despair when those magical fingers are ripped away from her, the heat of Mercedes body gone. No! "What the fuck, get back in there!" Wynonna yells.

"Beg."

Well fuck you bitch. Wynonna groans loudly. To come or not to come... aw fuck it. "Please! Please fuck me... please" she can feel frustrated tears build in her eyes; she's so horny, desperate, needy. "I need it, please..."

Mercedes strides quickly toward Wynonna, "was that so hard?", sliding her fingers back into her, while her thumb circles her clit. The angle is a little off due to her stomach sticking out, she hears Mercedes growl and move away. Before she can yell out in protest, a warm wet tongue replaces fingers, her noise of protest turning into moan. She feels Mercedes tongue lashing at her clit hard and fast as fingers return to her entrance, probing. In, I need them in. Three fingers are thrusted into her. Yessssss. "Fuck, you're so good at that", Wynonna moans out.

She can hear Mercedes muffled moans as she grinds (attempts) hard against the mouth that is giving her so much pleasure. "I need more, please, I'm s- so close". She feels the fingers curl inside her, hitting her g-spot just right. Mercedes sucks harder on her clit, teeth lightly biting, and those three fingers jack hammering into her. Wynonna screams out her pleasure, she tries to catch her breath but Mercedes continues her assault. Oh fuck, she's still going. Wynonna's third orgasm hits hard, the fourth one following closely behind. She tries to stop her, "fuck, I- I can- I can't anymore."

Mercedes ignores her, the unoccupied hand rubs along her pregnant belly, scratching gently, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Mercedes right hand moves to rub at her clit, hard fast circles, as Mercedes' tongue enters her. "Fuuu-uuckkk!" Wynonna comes. She comes harder than she's ever come before, evidence of Wynonna's pleasure soaking the front of Mercedes dress, dripping down her chin and along the column of her neck.

"Well fuck." Wynonna pants, her breathing slowing as she comes down from her high. She waits for Mercedes to stand up, looking into her eyes, winks and states "I guess it's your turn".


End file.
